Elements
by blackangel365
Summary: Hi I am melody one of the 5 original members of top or team of power the 4 others are Chris ,Nate, Moody and the robot. I am telling this story from season 2 and yes I own this and I am telling you this is a awesome and you should read it. this is something I do for fun and i'll take any request if the team agrees so the adventure begin .
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Hi I am melody eclipse grim and I am about to tell you how we meet crystal.

DATE 4-25-2354

" Moody what happened here, I am only gone 1 week and this", I say with shock in my voice.

The ship was full of Nate's arrows all over and Chris's iPod's and pads . and don't get me started on Moody's boxing gloves.

" Well if you don't like it you can clean but i'm still in my work out from Nate saying I'm a girl", she said with her moodiness in the moody temper of hers.

I just sigh and head to my room, at least that's clean and start working on my killer G attack. when I say killer G I mean like the music note g ,for my power is music and yes you might say that's not a element, but where I come from it is ever is Chris says it's a talent not a element, but who could blame him I mean ,well his power is shape shifting and he's kinda mad if someone says its not a power so I can sympathies.

Later

(on the radio) will all of the members of top come to the control room.

I sigh with relief I though a mission would never come. and with that I ran too the control room I was the last one to arrive and Chris told us the news.

part 1 over


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 PART 2

melody's point of view

* * *

" so what's up Chris, what Is it?" I say as I enter the main deck.

" oh there you are melody we have a mission from galaxy 12, planet 14" Chris said just about to say the name when.

" Aries right?" ,I say betting him to it.

" yes and how do you know every planet that I have said every mission?", he asked half annoyed.

" I don't know" I said._ well it is true and I have to say if it is a gift it is a fun one to have and annoy_ Chris_ with (hee hee)_

" so now what", moody asks

_zzzaapppppppppppppp!_

_a bright white and purple(if crystal Is reading this lavender ) light hits the teleporter and a girl emerges from the smoke it made( it hit our fire alarm and that makes smoke but moody takes care of the fire because that is her element._

(coughing) h.. .hello I am crystal your new partner.

everyone- WHAT!

* * *

later like around 8:30

"so your telling me that the powers high sent you to work with us to teach you better then they can or to teach you to be a agent and save the world", Chris asks.

" um I think both and besides you are the best."

everyone- thank you

melody- so your crystal is that your power too?

_blushing_

crystal- yes It is weird having you power be your name?

melody- no I mean there is rocky and river and well me sorta

crystal- you?

melody- yea I am music and my name is melody so yea

Chris- ok people now can we start flying to Aries if you please

melody- yes sir captain(salutes)

moody- so what is the matter their anyway?

Nate- I think it is robots or something

our robot- hey and I thought It was dragons

moody- I thought it was mummies again

Chris- no it is..(I cut him off again)

melody- Cerberus of the Greek mythology monster as in the 3 headed dog that the Greek god hades had.

Chris- yes that is right and will you ever let me say it?(he is really annoyed)

melody- only if you can bet me to it

moody- will you to stop and let's go

to be continued stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

ON THEIR WAY TO DEAL WITH HADES DOG

moody- so what do we know about hades dog?

melody- he has 3 heads and can breath fire and I have meet him before so this shouldn't take to long

Nate- what do you mean meet him before?

melody- when I was younger I meet hades and his dog along with Zeus, Aphrodite and Athena

moody- wow but why did you meet them?

melody because I was traveling around time and space and thought of Greece so I meet them there.

Nate- ok so Chris?

Chris- yes?

Nate- how long till we get there?

Chris- one day so you can train in the mean time.

* * *

ONE DAY LATER ( SORRY I AM WRITING THIS AT 9:33 AND I AM TIRED BUT I PROMESE THAT THE NEXT MISSION WILL BE ECPI OK)

moody- look there he is

Nate- lets go

(NOW THE BATTLE BEGIAN AND NATE WHEN YOU READ THIS WILL YOU PLEASE GET A ACCOUNT IT WILL BE FUN!)

moody- wind whip!

Nate- lightning rod strike!

Chris- can you get any damage on him yet?

moody- nothing we are doing is causing a lot of damage!

Nate- guy where is melody?

melody- right here and sound arrow blast (**think of the highest noise you have ever heard times 5**)

_the dog is lying on the ground with stars around his head and out cold._

melody- ok now can we go I don't want my uncle to fined out what I did.

everyone else- uncle?!

melody- oh well hades is kinda my uncle I guess I forgot to tell you that.

* * *

**THE END OF MISSION ONE NEXT TIME ON ELEMENTS**

**_melody- Nate look out!_**

**_Nate- what are you talking about?_**

**_melody- I am talking about that.(pointing behind him)_**

**_Nate- you have got to be kidding me._**

* * *

**hi it is me again hope you like the ending because I am done with it till I can add more detail but I was in a rush because if I didn't get this posted before the 10 I was going to be busted by Nate and all of the members are some what like the real people but I'll explain later any way can't say anymore because of spoiler ( yes I and a huge fan of doctor who) bye r and r please!**


	4. witches really guys?

**hello dear readers how is the story so far and sorry for the delay I had trouble picking a enemy and it doesn't help when you have writers block anyway please read and review.**

* * *

**THE WITCH-WHAT REALLY MOODY?! just saying this was Moody's idea so don't kill me!**

Chris- now that that is over lets go to earth in the time of..

Melody- Shakespeare ,William Shakespeare.

Nate- ok that is just getting creepy melody

melody- sorry but it is fun

moody- hey guys I was looking at the mission and are we really fighting witches?

melody- what witches no, Chris no! not witches!

Chris- why is something wrong melody?

melody- that really depends do you know the witches name?

moody- I think it is Alexandria of the nature realm but why is she on earth?

melody- ok I am good for a moment I thought it was med.._melody quickly covers her mouth with her hand and her eyes are wide with horror looking at everyone then Nate._

Nate- med who melody?

melody- no one just for get it ok

Chris- melody tell us

melody- wow someone is noise in other peoples business now it's not any of your business so drop it!

everyone else- ok

moody- so next stop earth

* * *

**LONDON LIKE SOMEWHERE BETWEEN 1500-1867**

Nate- so where do we go now?

melody- that is the most easiest question that you have asked so far today now follow me Geronimo!

(yes I am a fan of doctor who and who else cried when the tenth said he didn't want to go?)

Chris- so the witch is in there

moody- what happens if we get hit with a spell?

melody- we'll worry about that if it happens ok ,now go go go!

* * *

**ON THE THIRD FLOOR OF THE INN**

the witch- well well what do we have here 4 teenagers that have lost their way. ah I sense a dark force around you girl.(points at melody who freezes instantly)

moody- what do you mean dark force around melody?

the witch- you mean you don't know? haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, that makes this all the better.

* * *

**thank you this is the witch really guys part 1 hope you enjoyed it and please for give me still suffering from writers block so please review and read my other stories- and those who have read soul eater 20 a new chapter will be posted on one of these days the 17,18,19,20 of January 2014 thank and like! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

NATE'S PIONT OF VEIW (HAPPY YET NATE?)

* * *

Nate- melody, moody, Chris abusive actions now!

moody- got it, flame thrower( basically a really big ball of fire)

Nate- thunder crash ( looks at melody and see's that she isn't moving)

Nate(still)- melody what are you waiting for attack her, Now!

melody- I..I c.I can't move

Nate- what do you mean? lightning strike! moody hold her off for a moment.

moody- ok got it. heat wave!

Nate- melody what's wrong?

melody- you mean you can't see it?

Nate-see what?

melody- her soul Nate her soul

Nate- what are you talking about?

melody- her soul it's huge, Nate the chances of winning are very slim

Witch- ah. I see the girl with the dark power notice ,well girl do you see what happens next?

(Nate talking/thinking)_ I see melody's eyes widen like she is terrified of what see is seeing but there is nothing but us battling a witch so what is scaring her so much?_

melody- Nate look out ,NOW!

Nate- out for what?

melody- for that! (points behind me)

Nate- you have to be kidding me!

* * *

**and that is the end of part 2 now please review and shout out to the gang ( need a new mission since this is going to be over next time anyway and not giant,ogers,wizards, or werewolf got that?!)**


End file.
